


All The Things We Have Yet To Learn

by anarchycox



Series: Witcher Bingo Card Prompts [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cracky, Discussions of sex, Humour, M/M, Not polyamory, Sex, Two timelines, drunken discussions of kink, happy ever after, jaskier is their teacher, jaskier will show them the kinky way, not their lover, they know zero about sex, vanilla geralt, vanilla witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Witchers always have to pay more at brothels to find a woman willing to bed them, and it is a very bare bones service. This has lead to the wolf school having zero clue about all the wonderful varieties of sex and kink that is out there.Good thing that Jaskier isn't just a bard but also a teacher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Bingo Card Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746034
Comments: 164
Kudos: 849
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	All The Things We Have Yet To Learn

**Author's Note:**

> for the spot bondage on my witcher bingo card.

Geralt was sitting there with his brothers, and Vesemir, a month into their winter together. He had wanted to bring this up since day one, but it was a bit awkward. A lot awkward, because what if he was the only one who hadn’t known…things. He felt like a complete idiot that he had lived as long as he had and not quite known about…things. And he was desperate to know if they had known what he now sort of knew, but didn’t because Jaskier and he went their separate ways for winter. He groaned as he realized he could have invited Jaskier for winter and kept learning about…things. Maybe even trying…things.

“Ugh, that is enough of that stupid sigh you are doing, what the fuck has been wrong with you Geralt?” Lambert tossed a bone at his head and Geralt flicked it away. “You are extra annoying this winter.”

“Fuck off,” Geralt threw a piece of bread at Lambert, and grunted a bit impressed when the man caught it in his mouth. “I’m fine,” he added, and the whole table laughed or snorted. “I might miss Jaskier a bit.”

“Finally realized you love him? Good,” Vesemir nodded. 

“Did you and he start to -” Lambert wiggled his eyebrows, and made an obscene gesture. Geralt threw more bread at him. “He’s a musician right? They are great at hand jobs.”

“He is, and maybe I miss sex with him,” Geralt scratched his cheek, a bit embarrassed that he said the word sex in front of Vesemir.

“Huh?” Lambert paused. “You mean…blow jobs?” He sounded shocked it was rare and they usually had to pay an obscene amount to get a whore to blow them.

Geralt felt something ease inside, that Lambert seemed a bit confused. He looked over and Eskel was also lost. But Vesemir was nodding a bit. “Sir? Do you know?”

“Anal sex,” Vesemir replied easily.

“Yup.”

“Really?” Eskel’s eyes were wide. “I had a whore offer that once, thought it was a joke.”

“No, it is a thing,” Geralt said. “Lots of things are…things.”

“You aren’t making sense. You put your dick where?” Lambert was looking at them. “Like there there? And this is a good thing?” 

“It is,” Vesemir’s voice was almost dreamy, and they all looked at him with a mix of horror and intrigue. “I had a friend from the griffin school. We were on a hunt together once and it was a few months. We figured a few things out.”

“I want to figure things out,” Lambert snapped; he loathed his brothers knowing something he didn’t. At least Eskel also seemed confused. “How does a cock even fit up an ass?”

Geralt fidgeted a bit because this was so odd to talk about, they never talked about sex. And especially never talked about it in front of Vesemir. At most in the dead of winter they were tipsy they’d talk about the prettiest whore they had. “Oil, and stretching,” he muttered.

“I don’t get it,” Lambert was growling, angry that he didn’t understand.

“I am getting more wine, and then we can have this discussion,” Vesemir declared. The three of them sat there in awkward silence, until they cleaned up their plates and moved in front of the fire. Vesemir returned and everyone had their own wine bottle. They all quietly drank three quarters of the wine down before he spoke again. “You can’t just jam your dick up there, could hurt the person,” he began. Geralt knew this but he snapped to attention as much as Eskel and Lambert, because Vesemir was teaching them, and it was ingrained to pay attention to that. “You use something slick, ideally an oil you can get at most brothels, but some healing potions or even spit can do in a pinch. You have to coat a finger and you sort of press it in. Get them used to the intrusion.”

“You just put a finger up there?” Lambert was frowning. “Isn’t it a bit…”

“Can be, but the good is worth the bit of ick?” Geralt replied. “And Jaskier is all about us only doing that after we’ve had baths and cleaned everywhere. Been on the road forever it is hand jobs or rutting at most.” Geralt quickly finished his bottle of wine. “It feels nice.” He shrugged at the looks his brothers gave him. “Look Jaskier said it was better to have a hands on demonstration, that doing it to me, would help me understand what to do to him, versus just talking about it.”

“Sounds like he wanted to fuck you, and that was the best way to get you to agree to it,” Vesemir pointed out.

“What no, Jaskier wouldn’t…oh he absolutely would,” Geralt realized. “But it does feel good, especially when it presses that spot.” Vesemir grunted in agreement.

“Spot?” Lambert and Eskel said in unison.

“Spot inside, on stomach side, not ass side -”

“It is a finger up your arse, it is all ass side,” Lambert snarked.

“It just feels good when you press against it, stroke it. Really good, like he made me come without touching my cock good,” Geralt growled back, and then felt awkward at the quiet that followed. “So, I wasn’t the only one who didn’t know about this.” Geralt was incredibly relieved. “Have you heard of knife play?” That was one of the more extreme things that Jaskier had told him about once they started talking about this sort of thing.

Lambert frowned, “Sure, I play with knives all the time. You know I can juggle five at a time. Good for your reflexes.” Eskel nodded because he didn’t juggle them, but he had these motions rolls over his knuckles he did with his knives. Geralt looked to Vesemir who just rolled his eyes.

“Knives are for cutting your meat, and loose thread, not for a hunt,” they all repeated from rote.

Geralt took Eskel’s wine and finished the bottle. “Some people like knives during sex.” 

“What?” everyone else shouted.

“I KNOW!” Geralt gestured with a wine bottle in each hand. “So, Jaskier because of the incident started telling me things, because I was curious about the one thing, and now I know a bit about…things, and it is all confusing and some of it is interesting, and some of it is just wrong -” Geralt paused and remembered what Jaskier told him. “Wrong for me personally, not wrong in general. The only thing wrong is a lack of care and consent and respect.” 

Eskel was clearly looking for more wine. “I’m scared…but you have to share.”

“I know enough,” Vesemir decided, “I know enough to know none of what you are going to share would be of interest especially if the word Daddy crosses your lips.”

Geralt looked at him. “Why didn’t you share any of this with us?”

Vesemir cupped his neck, “When have I ever been able to talk about more than swords? And if you were interested in any of it, the little I did know, I couldn’t guarantee the world would let you have it. I was keeping you safe.”

“I have a safe word,” Geralt said a mix of humility and pride, wanting Vesemir to be proud of him.

“That’s good?” Vesemir asked a touch unsure. Geralt nodded, and he smiled. The hand on his neck squeezed and Vesemir left them to their gossip. “Good pup,” he praised and went to his rooms.

“Why doesn’t he ever call me good pup? Only Geralt,” Lambert whined. “Not that I care.”

“That’s a praise kink!” Geralt was happy to be able to share. “I have that too, I like when Jaskier says I did good.”

“Fuck wine, I’m getting whisky.”

“Jaskier said some people do like to fuck food, but that one is rare,” Geralt said. He frowned, “I think he said it. He told me a lot, and it all got muddied and confusing because usually we were naked and I was only half paying attention. Because he is really gorgeous and I always just want to touch him and smell him, and lick him. Biting. Did you know find the right person and you can bite them, and they like it?”

“Bull fucking shit,” Lambert said. “I once had to pay triple because I lightly nipped a girl and was still kicked out without getting any. She even said she was going to be on top!”

“He lets me bite him whenever I want,” Geralt said. Lambert opened his mouth, and Geralt shook his head and waited for Eskel. “So, it all started with Jaskier getting kidnapped.”

“Again? How many is that now?” Eskel asked.

“Hmmm, over the last dozen years? Eight proper and a handful of ones we’ve agreed don’t count. But this is the first one since I realized that he and I were something and had started to be together and do things.”

“Shit, bet you tore those fuckers apart,” Eskel said. 

“With my fucking teeth,” Geralt growled and they all nodded in understanding. If they had a lover not just a whore they’d be super possessive. They were generally protective of the humanity that treated them like shit, so one that actually loved you, was a partner? Them you would face hell for, and not regret it. “They were decent brigands too, ex soldiers who knew what they were on about.”

His brothers leaned forward, bottles of alcohol in their hands, and Geralt took a deep breath. “I sneaked into the small camp, slit a few throats silently, tossed a smoke bomb to distract, and then really got to work.”

_4 months ago_

Geralt usually tried to show compassion and mercy to humans, because they were often just trying to survive and that was really fucking hard on the continent. But these men took Jaskier while Geralt was off hunting a vampire nest. They were clearly organized, knowledgeable, and paid by someone who wanted to bring Geralt to his knees. He didn’t have even the smallest shred of remorse for slaughtering each and everyone of them. He moved through the camp, ruthless, vicious, determined. It was over in minutes, and he didn’t really remember any of it, if he was honest. He ran over to Jaskier, covered in blood, rage just simmering under his skin. 

And Jaskier gave him a dopey smile, “Hi,” he said, “I’m tied up.”

“Drugged,” Geralt nodded. He knew that Jaskier tended to fight being kidnapped. He looked at him. “Fuck, they tied you up well,” he said a little impressed with how Jaskier was trussed up.

“Yesssssss indeedy,” Jaskier agreed.

Geralt frowned. “Jaskier?” He swore the man almost smelled aroused, but some potions used to keep people compliant could lead to that sort of reaction. He could hear horses in the distance, still far away but they wouldn’t be that way for long. “I don’t have time to untie you, and can’t just cut the ropes, they were very thorough and I need to be careful.”

“They made such good knots, real good, even better than Valdo.”

Geralt wasn’t going to respond to that, the drugs clearly causing an odd reaction in Jaskier. He heaved the bard up and with how he was tied up he couldn’t just toss him over his shoulder. So he carried the man bridal style, moved as swiftly through the woods as he could. “You are safe,” he whispered. “I know it hurts, but you are safe, you just need to last a little longer for me. Please, be good for me?” He wondered at the moan that Jaskier gave, a sound he had only heard on their bedrolls, in inns when their bodies were pressed against each other.

He’d have Jaskier drink a lot of water, flush the drug from his system. He kept whispering promises to Jaskier about how good he was being, and he knew the ropes must hurt but just a little longer. He was really confused why Jaskier kept smelling more and more aroused but ignored it for now. He got them to Roach and he knew it was a lot for her but she took one look at the bound Jaskier, the blood on Geralt and bore both their weights. He didn’t ride far, he knew where there an outcropping that would hide them well and he settled them into the sheltered area. He didn’t risk a fire that night but it was warm and the moon was high. He could see Jaskier just fine and he grew worried. The man was panting, pupils blown wide.

“Jaskier do you remember what they drugged you with?” Geralt was getting concerned. He felt for a fever, started checking Jaskier over, which just increased the moans. And Jaskier smelled intoxicatedly aroused. “Fuck did they spike you with a sex potion?”

“No potions, just really good rope, been so damn long,” Jaskier looked at him. “Not been down like this,” he was clearly struggling to speak, through his arousal. “Nicccce knots, and rescue by my wolfy wolf witchy witcher! All good.”

“I’m going to untie you,” Geralt said.

“But it feels good,” Jaskier whined. He was actually pouting. “Only better if my cock was tied up.”

“I don’t understand. And I don’t think you do either.” Geralt began to slowly and carefully untie Jaskier and massaged everywhere the ropes had touched. He slipped a little undoing the last of the ropes and his hand pressed on Jaskier’s cock, and it seemed to be enough to have the man coming. He felt horrible like he had taken advantage or something, while the man was drugged, but he also seemed calmer, better now that the arousal was done.

Geralt finished untying the ropes and pulled Jaskier into his lap. “I’m so sorry they did this to you. I killed them. Very thoroughly and bloodily dead. They can’t touch you again. You are safe little fox.” He kept up the words of comfort because they seemed to make Jaskier happy and then the man was asleep.

*

“Fuck that had to be a fae based potion,” Lambert said. “Bastards using that shit on your bard.”

Geralt appreciated that Lambert seemed ready to go to war that Jaskier had been hurt like that. “No potion.”

“I don’t understand, clearly he was given something that intoxicated him,” Eskel said.

“Nope, he just likes being tied up and hadn’t in a long time so he reacted in a stronger than anticipated manner and apparently all my reassurances made it feel more like a ‘scene’ and didn’t help.” Geralt realized they were out of alcohol again. “Me get more bad grape juice.” He got up swayed for a moment, before he corrected and deliberately made his way to the wine cellar. He grabbed a few bottles at random, brought them back up. Eskel was staring into the fire, lost in thought and Lambert was pacing. “More!” Geralt said and handed out bottles. 

“Being tied up means danger, trouble. How the fuck does that turn you on?” Lambert growled. “Bad things don’t make you feel good!”

“No he explained it, bad things in a safe way good,” Geralt replied. He put his bottle down and took it out of Lambert’s hands. “Give me your hands.”

“Why?”

“Cause I asked.” Geralt held his palms up, waited. Lambert slowly put his hands there. Geralt closed his hands around Lambert’s wrists. He squeezed hard but not too hard. “You know I wouldn’t hurt you. I can break your wrist in an instant, but you know me, trusted me not to. You know you are safe and can just focus on the touch itself, not the danger. How it feels on your skin, the pressure, and stuff. You can focus and enjoy the good.”

Lambert was staring at their hands. “Was this what Aiden meant?”

“Who’s Aiden?” Geralt asked.

“No one, fuck off,” Lambert tugged and Geralt immediately let go. “Why didn’t you hold on?”

“Because you wanted to be free, and listening is super important in this stuff.”

“Did you do that, tie Jaskier up?” Eskel asked from by the fire. Geralt picked up his wine and settled in over there. “If he liked it did you tie him up?”

“No,” Geralt pouted a bit, “Wanted to, but he said I had to learn a lot first.”

Lambert flopped on the ground. “Go back to the story, what happened when he woke up?”

Ha, and Jaskier said he was awful at telling stories. “I was worried about him, after effects of whatever drug,” Geralt began.

_The next morning 4 months ago_

Geralt watched Jaskier wake up. He was ready for a headache, bone ache, had gathered ingredients in the night, to soothe the aftereffects of whatever potion they had given him, he just needed to know what it had tasted like. Jaskier stretched and squirmed trying to chase sleep, get it to stay a few more minutes. You couldn’t chase sleep like that, and Jaskier woke up. His eyes were clear and he was smiling. “What did they give you?” Geralt asked quietly. “Do you remember what it tasted like?”

“Water,” Jaskier replied.

“Hmm,” Geralt was searching all the knowledge he carried in his mind, no potions tasted simply like water. Perhaps an enchantment. He felt Jaskier’s forehead, throat, but he felt normal. “Let me see your tongue?” Jaskier stuck it out and he smelled like morning breath but nothing dangerous. “I don’t understand. They clearly did something that acted like an intoxicant to you.”

“Yeah tied me up,” Jaskier groaned. “And I am embarrassed at how I reacted to it.”

“I don’t understand,” Geralt frowned. 

“No darling,” Jaskier seemed in a rush to comfort Geralt. “I’ve always figured that wasn’t for you.”

Geralt didn’t understand. “I don’t understand.”

Jaskier sat up and gave him a gentle kiss. “I know, or I mean I guessed. Your work and all bondage kink didn’t really seem where you were at. Have to admit this accelerated the what do you enjoy conversation a bit. I was saving that until after we’ve fucked.”

Geralt blinked. “We’ve fucked,” he protested. He very distinctly remembered their hands around each other cocks, them rutting against each other until they were covered in come. What else was there? Unless… “You don’t have to give me a blow job, I know those are -” Geralt was trying to think of the delicate way to say people didn’t like giving them to witchers, due to size reasons. Why was Jaskier looking at him like that? “What?” he growled a bit. He said that Jaskier didn’t have to do it, sure he had been curious, maybe dreamed of it. He had had half a dozen blow jobs over the years, something that exotic incredibly rare and cost triple.

“I love sucking dick,” Jaskier said. “If you don’t, that’s fine it doesn’t have to be equal especially with how good your hands feel. I don’t deep throat much, not going to effect my ability to sing but -”

“Deep throat?”

“Anniversary treat only,” Jaskier said firmly. “And no, this is not negotiable.”

Geralt nodded swiftly. Holy fucking hell, Jaskier might actually suck his cock one day. “That’s fine, of course it is fine. Whatever you want,” Geralt swore. 

“I need some breakfast, and then I guess we are having this conversation?”

Geralt listened to the woods. “I want us to get a bit farther away from your kidnappers. Find an inn perhaps?” Jaskier easily agreed and they headed out. It was almost dark when they found a village and were able to procure a room. They ate, Jaskier sang, and Geralt tried not to be too impatient when they said the bath was ready. Because maybe tonight, Jaskier would do what he said. Geralt wondered what loving sucking dick meant. Maybe as much as three or four times a year. He had to tame the thoughts because in this inn, the bath was behind a screen in the kitchens. He washed quickly but pretty thoroughly and thanked the cook for the hot water. Jaskier went in and took a bit longer, Geralt was sure scrubbing the last of the kidnapping off. 

They went up to their room, which had a decent sized bed, and a table with chairs. Geralt sat in one chair and looked at Jaskier. “You wanted us to have a conversation?” He wasn’t sure about what though. He didn’t like that Jaskier was so far away though, because maybe this was a bad conversation and this was in fact the last time he’d touch Jaskier. Geralt rose, went over to pick Jaskier up and settled them on the bed, Jaskier astride him. That was better. He put his hands on Jaskier’s thighs. Geralt frowned. “Why do you still smell that strongly of one of your bath oils?” Usually the smell lessened after he dried off but it was lingering and coming from his ass.

“Worry about that in a few minutes,” Jaskier said. “I always find this conversation a bit nerve wracking, so bear with me if I ramble.”

“You always ramble,” Geralt pointed out. 

“You always growl,” Jaskier snapped back. “Just let me do this, it is more awkward with you, because I’m not walking out in a day or a week. What if I have a kink that is the thing that finally convinces you I’m more trouble than I am worth? I mean you clearly weren’t thrilled with the bondage, but at least it didn’t repulse you to me?”

Geralt looked at him in horror. “They drugged or enchanted you! I would never turned away from you for something that caused an external reaction like that. It is rape!” Jaskier was blushing a bit, something that usually charmed Geralt but now he was worried. “I would never hold anything like that against you.”

“Geralt, please stop? I like being tied up and it had been so long that it hit me harder than it would have usually. I mean I went all subby, and that isn’t a huge thing for me, I’m switch enough that not super into hard dom/sub, more incidental to what else we’re doing you know?”

“No,” Geralt didn’t understand a lot of those words.

“Sorry, I -” Jaskier was frowning. “Let’s just begin at the beginning. I’m both ways for sex. I had assumed you mostly…top? Based on what I’ve heard through walls in a brothel.”

“Yes?” Geralt said. He knew it sounded too much like a question though. And he was pretty sure it was the right answer. “I am usually on top. Sometimes if you pay enough the whore will ride you, but that is rare.”

Jaskier laughed a bit. “Funny.” He giggled a bit more, and then rolled his hips a bit and Geralt was very thoroughly distracted. “But I am more than happy to ride you tonight.” Geralt’s hands reflexively tightened on Jaskier’s thighs; he wasn’t quite sure what it meant but he had said it that low voice that usually lead to the kissing and touching and fuck Geralt yearned for Jaskier’s tough. “Generally though, when you fuck another man, you tend to prefer to do the fucking? I’m good with that.”

“I’ve never been with another man,” Geralt muttered. “Not really.” The boys had exchanged furtive handjobs in the bunk room when they were young, but that was it. 

“Well that explains this conversation a bit,” Jaskier nodded. “Well, we’ll definitely start with me riding your cock, glad I did prep in the bath.” He kissed Geralt and Geralt gave a happy growl because he loved Jaskier’s tongue in his mouth. “But kinks generally transfer across partners. I’ll go first?”

“First?” Geralt kept losing the thread of the conversation.

Jaskier took a deep breath. “You already know I like to be tied up. No deep throating, no knife play or anything that gets too bloody, but I do love being bitten. Fuck Geralt, I want to wear your teeth imprint for days. Love wearing pretty knickers, spanking is good, Daddy kink not especially my thing but we can make it work. I love vocal humiliation, seriously, Geralt it is impossible to say something too degrading in bed to me. I am not into food play, chest hair too sticky, but fine with come play. Wouldn’t mind wearing you on my skin all day long.”

Geralt was clueless as to what the hell was going on but it was making him hard. “Anything else?” he tried to sound casual, like he understand what was going on, as if he understood everything that Jaskier was saying. He understood that Jaskier wanted to smell like him, he liked that Jaskier wanted to smell like him. 

“I am into a bit of role play, shocking I know, praise kink, call me your good…oh, what do you want to call me?”

“Jaskier?”

“Pet names, like how I want to call you wolf?”

“Fox, you are my fox.”

“So if you order me to be your good little fox while telling me how you are going to fuck me until I can walk, how filthy you’ll leave me and all that, I will be a fucking pool of desire.” Jaskier was smiling at him.

“I like when you say these words. I understand none of them, but they are good?”

“Which one don’t you understand?” Jaskier asked easily, waiting for him to reply.

*  
“All of it,” Lambert snapped and Eskel nodded in agreement. “What the fuck is a Daddy kink? Vesemir knows, should we ask him?" Lambert pressed and thought about it. "Nope, don't want him to answer that. What did Jaskier say?"

“He wouldn’t explain,” Geralt said. He was a bit morose about it. Jaskier said he was protecting him and things had to be eased into. “Said next summer.”

“That’s annoying, we aren’t children, you’re old enough to be his great grandfather!” Lambert was pacing. “Why spanking, I don’t get it!” It was clearly bothering him. “Eskel, spank me!” Lambert meant to lean over the table but had enough wine in him that he sort of collapsed against it. Eskel was also just drunk enough to indulge him, and ambled over and gave his ass a few hard swats. 

“Well?”

“Eh, it felt like you were hitting my ass?” Lambert moved, and ended up sitting on the table. “So, spanking is just spanking?”

“Can use a paddle, belt, stuff, but been tortured just enough we agreed to stick to bare hand if we did it, not that we have yet. I don’t want implements in bed,” Geralt said and he was relieved when his brothers nodded in understanding.

“I really don’t get daddy kink,” Eskel was frowning. “Does that mean they enjoy someone who is a parent? They are looking for a family to raise?”

“I wish I knew,” Geralt sighed a bit. “I’m over one hundred, and he was all we need to take this slow so we don’t break the rocks that float around in your brain.” Geralt paused. “Hey, he was insulting me.”

“Yeah, he was,” Lambert growled a bit. “My job. You have rocks for brains.”

“You have mush,” Geralt stuck out his tongue. “I need to show him up. But how?”

“What else happened that night?” Eskel asked. “Did you get that blow job? I’ve had that three times, it is really great.”

“Aiden was about to once, but I thought he was going to bite me so I kicked him across the room. He was gone in the morning.”

“Who’s Aiden?” Geralt asked again, really desperate to know.

“No one, just fuck off.”

“Is he no one because you kicked him across the room, but you wish he was someone?” Eskel asked. Geralt watched Lambert give a small nod.

Geralt went over and hugged Lambert. “In the summer you will go and find him, and with the knowledge about fingering I will give you, you will absolutely get him back.”

“Fingering?”

“Yup you can practice all winter on yourself, get real good! Plus it is really…pleasing to watch your partner do that.” Geralt leaned heavily on Lambert. “I miss Jaskier,” he maybe whined. “Sex is better than any whore, it is all tight and hot and he is so nice under me and on top of me, and I want to know about that list of his!”

“I just had an amazing idea,” Eskel said.

“Oh good,” Eskel always had good ideas. Geralt squeezed Lambert. “He has good ideas.”

“You make a list of everything that Jaskier told you about. You and I are smart, and Lambert has those weird flashes of not being stupid. I bet we can figure out what they all mean, and then won’t he be impressed when you meet up again in the spring?”

“Fuck, that is a good idea,” Geralt ran over and hugged Eskel. “Show him my brain in only half rocks, half him.”

“That there is fucking romantic,” Lambert said, and fell back across the table and began to snore.

Eskel decided by the fire was good for him, but Geralt managed to stumble up to his room. He wanted some privacy. He began to stroke his cock and think about that night.

_That night four months ago_

“We aren’t doing any of that stuff tonight,” Geralt finally replied to Jaskier. “Because we haven’t done a few other things. Can I think about it and then we talk about it?”

“Of course,” Jaskier said and kissed him. The kisses became touches and they slowly pulled off their clothes. Geralt loved the feel of Jaskier’s chest hair against him, so scratchy and perfect. He had said he liked biting, so Geralt nipped at the curve of shoulder and neck, and Jaskier shivered, moaned and the smell of arousal on him grew heady. Geralt swore he could get drunk off that smell. 

“You mentioned you like sucking dick?” Geralt asked hesitantly. “I figure that means a few times a year right?” He wondered if he was being too bold. “Could tonight be one of those times?” Jaskier was laughing and fuck wasn’t that a bit humiliating.

“A few times a year, why people think you don’t have a sense of humour, I’ll never understand.” There was a kiss to the tip of his nose and that was disconcerting. But then Jaskier slid down the bed and his mouth was there, his tongue licked at Geralt’s foreskin and it was the best thing he had ever felt. Geralt sank against the headboard and just felt. He ached and hungered, and Jaskier’s smell of need and arousal only grew as he sucked. The man honestly did like doing this. Geralt tried to pay attention so that he could learn the technique to try it on Jaskier one day, but thinking was utterly impossible.

He heard himself make a wounded noise when Jaskier pulled off.

“Hush, my wolf, next time I’ll suck you off until you come in my mouth,” Jaskier promised. “Wake you up doing that if you want.”

Geralt blinked at the thought of having this again so soon. “You don’t have to.”

“If you are interested in the idea, it would be my pleasure,” Jaskier swore. 

Geralt gave a nod and looked at Jaskier. “Hands now?” he asked eagerly. He wanted to fuck Jaskier so badly.

“Remember that oil smell?” Jaskier teased. He got up and went to his pack, returned with a small vial. “Need you.” 

Geralt sat very still as Jaskier poured a bit on his cock and stroked because it felt so good. Then Jaskier was astride him again. Geralt generally had a perfect memory, but everything after Jaskier sank his body down Geralt’s cock was lost to hazy pleasure.

*  
Geralt stroked himself off to what he remembered of that night and fell asleep. Witchers didn’t get hangovers, so they were at training right away, and then Geralt wrote out the list of everything that Jaskier had told him about but not really explained. They would sort this out and Jaskier would be impressed. And maybe in sorting it out Geralt could also figure out what he might like.

_The next spring_

Jaskier stood at the front of the lecture hall and was as antsy as his students. It was the last week of classes, and this particular course didn’t have a final exam, just the work from over the semester. Truth be told he had already submitted his grades. Today was more about him giving realistic advice from the road versus what Oxenfurt expected him to teach. They were interested but it was also a perfect spring day and they wanted to be out having an adventure.

And so did he. He wanted his witcher dammit. He could hear a commotion in the halls and gave them all a look. “Look ten more minutes, we have to hang on for ten more minutes.” He was already packed for the road. He figured he could be on the road in two hours tops. The commotion continued as he tried to explain how to play to a drunken crowd.

Then the doors at the top of the lecture hall were flung open, and there was Geralt and two others, also scarred and in armor, fucking gorgeous -- almost as gorgeous as Geralt. “Hello?” Jaskier asked completely shocked.

“Right, we couldn’t figure it all out so you are answering our questions.” 

“I am?” Jaskier looked to Geralt who had an expression on his face that he hadn’t seen before. “Geralt?”

“I missed you,” Geralt said, and fuck Jaskier had to lean back against his desk because that took his knees away. “I think I understand how to give blow jobs now, I practiced on bottles all winter.”

The class went dead silent. Jaskier actually found his mouth opening and closing in shock. It was the first time in his life that he was speechless.

“Knife play, seriously what the fuck is that?” The one with the widow’s peak began to juggle a lot of daggers. “This is knife play. I am playing with knives, why would someone be turned on by this?”

“I do admit, I spent most of the winter trying to wrap my head around why it would be sexually arousing to call someone Daddy, and I am at a loss,” the one with the heavy facial scars said.

“I can absolutely show you, Daddy,” one girl in the crowd whispered barely, and Jaskier watched all three witcher gazes turn to her.

“Thank you, I learn very quickly,” Eskel said earnestly.

“Class dismissed have a lovely spring and summer,” Jaskier shouted. “Students leave, witchers stay.” He waited while the students all filed out. “Luckily, I have a reputation or you could have absolutely ruined my career. Now what the fuck is going on? And hello, it is very nice to meet you.” He stayed still while the witchers practically stormed to the front of the lecture hall. They all collapsed into the chairs and stared at him. “What the fuck?” he asked them. 

“I told them about things and they didn’t know about things either and we spent the winter either training or trying to figure out things. Some we understand, some we don’t, and you are going to explain them to us.”

“I am?” Jaskier looked at the three men. “Wait so you two also didn’t know about kinks?” He watched them shake their heads. “You are all old and travel the continent, you’ve all been in brothels, how do you not know even about vanilla things like spanking and bondage?” There were just shrugs and puppy eyes. 

“You are a teacher now teach. What exactly is come play? Is that the type of thing that will get Aiden back?” 

“Who’s Aiden?” Jaskier asked.

“No one, fuck off,” all three said at the same time.

Jaskier shook his head. “Really, we are not sitting in the classroom and having me teach you about sex in all its amazing and splendid varieties.”

“We know, we have to head out on the path,” Eskel said. “We’ll see you in the winter for this in detail, but just a couple answers.”

Jaskier answered a couple of their questions and stood very still when the other two hugged him and said they looked forward to the lessons come the winter and then they were gone. “Geralt?” He didn’t get to say anything else because then Geralt was kissing him, and Jaskier sank into the embrace. “Rooms, I have them,” he managed to say after he pulled away.

“Good,” Geralt said. “Show me.”

The two hour plan to be on the road became a four hour one, and Jaskier remembered his bizarre introduction to the other wolves. “Next winter?” he snorted a bit. “What, am I going to be running a sex class at your secret keep?” Jaskier laughed at the thought.

He was laughing a lot less several months later on the trek up the dangerous path to Kaer Morhen.

He laughed even less when he saw a corner of the library carefully set up like a fucking study hall. There was his Geralt, who had learned a lot over the summer, but wanted to be supportive of his brothers, Eskel, Lambert, and someone he didn’t know at all. He did notice that Geralt and Eskel kept giving him side eye though. “Hello, I didn’t realize there was another wolf besides Vesemir?”

“He’s no one, fuck off,” Lambert growled.

“Ahh, Aiden, lovely to meet you.”

“Cat witcher, why those two are jumpy. Lambert’s boyfriend. Maybe. He had some interesting ideas when he found me.” The man smiled at him. “I knew more than him, but you seem like the sort to know even more than that.”

“Is that a polite way of calling my bard a slut?” Geralt growled and launched himself at Aiden.

Jaskier watched the four witchers start to brawl. He let it go for a moment because it was really rather hot, but he didn’t want the ink to spill everywhere. He cleared his throat. “I have sex toys as rewards for those of you who pay the most attention in class,” he called out and the brawl immediately stopped. They hurried back to their seats. “Now then, let us begin with consent.” He sat on a table and watched as they took more notes than any student ever had before. It was going to be an interesting winter and based on the looks that Geralt kept giving him, a very personally rewarding one. 

Because he maybe didn’t bring toys just for rewards, but for their personal use as well.

Wait until Geralt learned about those.


End file.
